


Weak Spot/弱点

by sherryeris



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherryeris/pseuds/sherryeris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他曾一直认为自己比巨人强大。毕竟，它们在后颈有一处弱点令它们易被击倒。人类最强这才开始意识到他自己有了一处弱点。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weak Spot/弱点

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [weak spot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/921990) by [rire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rire/pseuds/rire). 



利威尔一瞬不瞬地盯着面前血迹淋漓的躯体。

这不是真的。

这不可能是真的。

操，他就让艾伦离开了视野一刹那然后——然后就——

利威尔抓住艾伦的肩膀摇晃。“艾伦！”他喊道。“起来！起来，你这个他妈的小鬼，起来！”

这一幕曾无数次在他面前上演，但这一次——这一次他拒绝去相信。

艾伦，有着坚不可摧的意志力。艾伦，曾发誓要驱逐所有巨人。

这不可能发生在他身上。

“艾伦！”他叫道，声音破碎到自己都几乎认不出来。“这是个命令！你听见了吗？操他妈的起来！”

但是男孩的眼睛，通常是那么碧绿，那么闪耀决心的光芒，仍然紧闭着，

那一瞬间，利威尔身体里有什么东西破碎了。某些他甚至早已忘却其存在的东西，被年复一年的战争打磨坚硬的东西。它碎成千万片真他妈的疼，忽然之间他失去了全部自控能力，在他意识到之前已经站起身来冲向最近的巨人，砍向它的后颈。

“你他妈的蠢货！”他叫道。“下地狱吧！”他砍了一头，又一头，又一头，他的双眼因杀意而幽深。

他永远不会原谅它们，直到他最后一口气。永不。

艾伦不仅仅是人类的最后希望。

他也是利威尔的希望。

周围所有的巨人都倒在地上。但他还没完。他欺身跃上一头巨人的手臂刺进去，不停不停不停地穿刺。鲜血洒得到处都是，脏兮兮地布满了他的衣服，但他不在乎。

“去死，你这他妈的狗屎！”他喊道，一次又一次，直到他再看不见他刀刃的银色，只有红色，他的感官空无一物，只有满满的红色、红色、红色。

猩红一片淹没了悄然而至占据视野的黑色。

他猛眨眼，推开那些想法。

“操……”他气喘吁吁，已经有点喘不上气。

就在那时他听到后面有个声音，那声音令人心痛的熟悉，他觉得自己是出现幻觉了。

“兵长……”

利威尔将他的刀深深扎进巨人的血肉中，忽略了他幻想的产物。

“兵——兵长……你在做什么？”

他抬起头，转过身去发现地上那片血影轻轻动了。

“巨——巨人的弱点是……后颈……你——你知道的。冰箱……”艾伦虚弱地说着。

刀哐啷一声掉在地上。

利威尔被巨人磕磕绊绊，向艾伦冲来，跪了下来，在他意识到之前，他已经把少年拉过来紧紧抱住了。

“兵长……？”艾伦憋着气说道。

“你这他妈的小鬼。”当利威尔把艾伦拉得更近时他的声音破碎了。

“兵——兵长……放手……你要把我的血——血弄到衣服上了……”

“我他妈的不在乎！”他试图吼道，虽然听起来更像是请求。

“你不准再对我这么做了，你这他妈的小鬼！明白了？”

一瞬的停顿。他无须再言。艾伦懂得。

“是，长官！”

利威尔终于放松退开，他看到艾伦虚弱地笑起来时眼睛肿明亮的火花。

他曾一直认为自己比巨人强大。毕竟，它们在后颈有一处弱点令它们易被击倒。人类最强这才开始意识到他自己有了一处弱点。


End file.
